Not Anther One of These
by Tricycle
Summary: A short, misleading little ficlet. Naruto hates getting the sticky all over himself. SasuNaru.
1. SasuNaru: Sticky

Not Another One of These

By Tricycle

Notes: Okay, so this is clichéd to the xxxtreme! But everybody loves these kind of fics! I know I do. They never get old.

Pairing: SasuNaru, because everybody loves SasuNaru.

SPACING!

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "It's everywhere! Eww, it's so _sticky..._"He made a face as he fingered the substance on his thigh.

"Don't tell me you've never seen that before, stupid," Sasuke replied cooly, attempting to clean himself off.

Naruto made a face. Of course he had. Every night, in fact. But he always hated the feeling of the sticky liquid all over his skin. "Don't call me stupid, asshole! You're the one who always wants to do it!"

"I am _not..._" Sasuke said, knowing full well he was.

"Liar! You can't go to bed without doing it. You're a sick weirdo."

Sasuke bristled at the insult. "Why don't you start cleaning it up instead of complaining all the time, dumb idiot?"

Naruto grabbed some tissues, not because Sasuke said so, but because he couldn't stand the stuff drying and getting all crusty on his skin anymore. "I'm not an idiot! It's just that this is so gross."

An irritated Sasuke took some tissues from the box and began wiping himself off as well. "Quit making such a big deal out of everything." It was just a bodily fluid. God, Naruto was just _so annoying_ sometimes.

When he was done, Naruto tossed the tissues in a corner. He observed, "Kakashi-sensei will be so pissed that we did it on his futon..."

Sasuke nodded his head in rare agreement as he surveyed their teacher's sheets. "Maybe he won't notice." He wasn't dumb enough to believe that, though. The now-crusty substance stained a rather large corner of Kakashi's futon. He flipped it over, hoping that would make the spot less noticeable.

"Man, we are going to be in such huge shit," Naruto stared at the blanket in dismay. He turned to Sasuke. "All because of you! I am never doing this with you again!"

"Fine, then I'll just do it alone," Sasuke replied. He knew that it would suck to do it solo, though.

Naruto picked up the slug and threw it out the window. Ever since the rainy season started, slugs have been crawling everywhere in the cabin they were currently residing in, and Sasuke had taken it upon himself to kill the little animals by sprinkling salt on them. It was grossly awesome how the mucus splurted everywhere when they died. Being a 13-year old boy, Naruto had joined him in this mission. The huge slug they had found today, though, the mucus got all over them. It was sick.


	2. SasuNaru: Outperforming

Not Another One of These

By Tricycle

Notes: ... Man, I like these too much. They're so fun! So I wrote another one. I bet you won't be able to guess this!

Pairing: SasuNaru again, because everybody loves SasuNaru.

SPACING!

Naruto gritted his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was _really_ good at this.

"God damn!" he hissed. "Man... I've been doing this for_ever_ and I still can't get it like you do..."

Sasuke smirked, his lips around the smooth, hard shaft. He couldn't help it. He was just great at everything.

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha. Unfortunately, the two were not making eye contact and he just ended up glaring at Sasuke's hair. "You're smiling, aren't you? Stupid ass... how do you do it, though? How'd you get so good when I _know _I've been doing this longer than you have?"

Shrugging, Sasuke sucked a little harder and applied more pressure with his hands. "Dunno. I'm just better than you, I guess. Itachi made me practice with him a lot when I was little."

Naruto sighed. "Don't bring him up when we're doing this. It totally ruins the mood."

"Whatever. At least he doesn't talk as much as you do." Concentrating hard, he leaned forward and took more of the object in his mouth.

Naruto gave a gasp. Wow, this was good. _Really_ good. One part of him wanted to hate Sasuke for exceeding him even at _this_, and the other part of him loved watching his rival perform. When Naruto did it, he almost always focused on reaching the high point, while Sasuke took his sweet time and went with the flow. He took two mental notes; one of this fact, and another: practice tonight a _lot_, preferably with Gaara. He couldn't have the Uchiha best him at everything! It was such a disgrace. Besides, it would be fun with the sand shinobi. Gaara's presence always spiced things up. It used to be with unbridled fear, but now it was with _AWESOMENESS!_

"Ohh... man..." Naruto whispered as Sasuke worked his hands, his lips and tongue moving. "It's getting pretty close now..."

Readjusting the hard object in his mouth, the dark-haired shinobi replied, "Yeah, I know." He smiled smugly. "I can feel it."

Naruto snorted, "How would you do that? Stop trying to sound all cool, shitbrick."

"You know Naruto, that hurt my feelings so bad I think I have to stop," Sasuke made to remove his hands.

"GAH! Don't!" The blond snatched at Sasuke's hands. "If you just leave it like this, I'll kill you!"

Sasuke resumed his work. "Hmm... it seems you need this really bad. Not doing so well?"

Glaring, yet still relieved Sasuke didn't just leave him there to dry, Naruto replied, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm awesome. When I'm Hokage, this is going to happen every day." The blond winced suddenly. "Oh man! Hurry up already! It's so close now! So close!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickened the pace.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, fists tightening. "Almost there! God, could you do it any slower!"

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Sasuke leaned, slid his tongue across, a quick, calculated movement of his hands and--

"AHH!" exclaimed Naruto.

He jumped twenty feet in the air in excitement. "Holy shit! I can't believe it! I could never beat this level! I've tried and tried and I can't get past that stupid trap, MAN!" Pausing, he collected himself and pointed at Sasuke. "This isn't over! I will beat you at this too, I will. And I will prove myself to be the true Super Monkey Ball 2 master!"

Sasuke sighed and took another bite of his Snickers bar. He never wanted to play video games with Naruto, ever again.


End file.
